


Someone Else To Be

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rentboys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: Rent boy Carl x RnR Star Peter
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 6





	Someone Else To Be

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Fictional. Don't blame on me anyway...

*pwp

*pwp，porn WITH plot，是垃圾文，是垃圾文，警告过了，还很狗血，确定接受的话再往下拉，看完不要殴打作者，免责声明

*AU且pwp的宇宙，如果他们并没有一起登上世界之巅

那已经是二十年以前的事情了。

二十年，当他还相信音乐和爱的时候，当他还住在地下室——和那个人一起住在地下室——梦想着成为摇滚明星的时候，当那个人还会靠着他垂下头，卷发温柔地落在他的手臂上，替他弹奏出全世界最棒的音符的时候。

那个人的名字是Carl Barat. 

Peter已经二十年没有见过他了。不知道他是否死了。

现在回想起来，Peter已经不记得二十年前的事是怎么开始的了，也许只是小小的鸡毛蒜皮的争吵，升级成了持续数天的冷战，爆发，摔门而出，回来，摔碎他们仅有的财产。当Peter回过神来的时候，他已经坐在回汉堡的火车上了。他那时候没有想要永远离开Carl，真的没有，也许就是回家静静，也许分开一段时间对两个人都好。在汉堡期间他甚至压抑着自己要拜托朋友联系Carl或者给Carl写信的冲动，告诉自己应该是那个混蛋先联系他才对。过了几个月，他回到了伦敦，跑回了Delaney Mansion的那间地下室门口，门上的锁换过了，窗户被封住了，他发了疯一样地楼上楼下打听，才知道Carl已经搬走了。

那是九十年代，Carl太穷买不起手机，他们就这样失去了联系。

有时候回到伦敦，走在某些小巷里的时候，Peter仍会想起他过去的英雄，是已经埋在运河底下，永远无人知晓，还是和他一样，迷失在伦敦的雨中。

**

Peter只是停留在Piccadilly的街头抽了一支烟，就被老鸨盯上了。

“想要什么？”对方问他，“我们这儿货色多的是，花样也多，你一准满意。”

Peter把烟一扔，用鞋跟碾碎，准备离开：“不，你找错人了。”

“先生……”有个声音在不远处低低地喊他。

那声音和口音听起来都不算熟悉，但Peter还是应声鬼使神差地回头看了那个男妓一眼。一头金发，白粉掩不住的眼角皱纹和实际年龄，一双蓝色的眼睛……等等。

Peter呆立当场，用俗套的说法叫如遭雷击，他现在状态差不多是奥丁附体。他第一反应是尼古丁，伸手从烟盒里又摸了一支烟，深吸，才敢抬一眼看面前的人。

太像了，但怎么可能是……Carl的表情，像是丝毫没有认出Peter来。而且，Carl怎么会……

“先生。”长得很像Carl的男妓又说了一遍，声音里带上了更多的恳求，站在老鸨身边，在十一月的寒风里裹紧了薄薄的外套，仰头露出漂亮的脸来，嘴角略微勾起弧度，“想买我吗？我玩很大，什么都可以的，先生。”

Peter回过身，向Carl跨出了两步，心脏砰砰作响，恐慌得觉得脑袋后面的头发都立了起来，老鸨愉快地微笑，Peter听见自己声音平稳地说：“多少钱？”

“三十英镑口一次，五十过夜。”

“那最长能……能租多久。”

奇怪的问题。老鸨挑起一边眉毛，Carl似乎想说什么，但老鸨先于Carl开口：“一周。送回来的时候不准有什么无法弥补的毛病。钱，要五百。”

“好。”Peter立刻摸出钱包，随身带这么多现金的人不多，但常年买点毒品的Peter是其中一个，“给。”他数出十张五十英镑。

他把纸币递过去的时候，明显看到Carl和老鸨都是松了一口气的表情。

有什么事情不对。Peter打量着Carl，比记忆中圆润了不少的身体，金发里有一点白发的痕迹，和他一样变老了，神情麻木如同已经死去。安静地立在原地，双手放在髋部，Peter盯着他看，Carl的表情只是纹丝不动。Peter伸出手在Carl面前晃了晃，Carl的眼睛仍然纹丝不动地盯着前方。就像没有波澜的海。

“等等，他是不是看不见？”

“……是。”老鸨不情愿地承认，“你还买不买了？”

**

买。

Peter把Carl和自己一起，塞进了回自家公寓的出租车。

他当然心里一团乱麻。他要拿这个Carl怎么办？Carl怎、怎么会沦落到这种境地？人到中年了还一直在站街卖身，过去二十年……

如果他告诉Carl，自己是二十年前认识他的Peter Doherty，Carl会作何反应？对现在的Carl来说，他的存在还有意义么？或者，如果Carl听到以后感到耻辱，打开出租车的门往外跳呢？他会不会再一次永远失去他，看着他消失在伦敦的街道里？还有，Carl这二十年经历了什么，又是怎么瞎的？Peter不敢去想那样的画面，思绪根本不敢往那边靠。

Peter永远在逃跑，不想面对的事他永远不去面对。

“先生，怎么称呼？”Carl讨好地问。Peter听得出他的意图。Peter思路飘走，在想人们是否更不愿意找上一个盲妓。人们会怎么对待Carl？

“先生？”

“呃，叫我Peter.”

“Peter.” Carl重复，就好像这个名字对他来说并没有什么特殊的意义。很自然，这是个常见的名字。

“我是个搞音乐的。摇滚明星那意思。”Peter鼓起所有勇气，“听过Babyshambles吗？”

“没有。”

Peter往下沉。Carl从来没听过Babyshambles，这就能解释为什么这么多年来Carl从未试图联系过他了。诚然，Babyshambles不是什么一线乐队，但如果真的从未听过的话……Peter想，Carl是什么时候离开音乐行业，乃至不再听音乐的？

Carl是什么时候放弃这一切的？他为什么放弃？他怎么敢放弃？

“哦，是我冒犯了吗？摇滚明星？”Carl问，歪着嘴微笑调侃，“别在意那个。我没听过什么歌。看来我很幸运啊，接下来要享受骨肉皮的待遇了。”

Peter再次陷入沉默。

Carl误读了他的沉默，以为自己说错了什么话，稍微往后座靠背上缩了缩，在接下来的行程里都闭口不言。

**

一进家门，Carl就蹭上来，亲吻Peter的下巴和嘴唇，迅速单手解开了Peter的腰带，温暖的身体隔着裤子熟练地贴上来，挺腰上下摩擦，Peter一脚踢关了房门，发着抖，按着Carl的后颈回应了亲吻，然后忽然意识到，眼下他要么推开Carl，就所有事情进行一次真正的严肃谈话，要么就按部就班地像发情的动物一样操起来。

他没法进行严肃谈话，他不敢，他不能。他要怎么面对这个披着Carl皮囊的，他已经不了解了的怪物？

那就只剩下一个选项。Peter伸手去拉Carl的腰带，很容易，一扯就掉了，里面没穿内裤，Carl主动贴近，下体隔着Peter自己的内裤刻意诱惑地蹭着，连绵的亲吻，带着水声。Peter感觉自己脑子迅速成了浆糊，他永远无法抵挡Carl。他艰难地吐出了一句话：“去沙发上。”

Carl立刻乖巧地摸到沙发上卧好，脸埋在沙发垫里，屁股高高翘起来，双腿分开，暴露在他面前。

Peter咬牙。

也许……也许他可以用另一种方法来做这件事。

Peter走到Carl身后，开始亲吻和抚摸Carl的后背和大腿，他想品尝，想爱抚。这具身体现在的样子和他记忆里很不同了，圆满堆积的脂肪替代了他记忆中性感的腰窝，肉按下去还会一弹一弹的，色素的斑点像岁月里的脚印一样洒在肩膀和腰间，可皮肤仍然是美丽的金色，轻微的碰触仍然让Peter感到无法形容的满足。

他吮吸着Carl的大腿内侧，听到Carl发出轻微的呻吟，大腿的曲线不再那么完美了，松松垮垮的软肉垂下来，Peter用手托住它，用舌尖品尝它。

Peter能感受到Carl在他的触摸下颤抖。不到一分钟，Carl的手指就在沙发上蜷了起来，呻吟着说：“操我。”

“不，Carl，你得耐心点。”Peter告诉他。

这具身体如此美丽。

Peter几乎觉得困惑。

**

这个客人令他无法忍受。

说不好是什么给了他这种感觉，是这个人轻柔的说话方式，句子与句子之间过长的停顿，还是他像个绅士一样牵着他的手把他引向出租车的行为。这个客人要么着实不坏，要么就是个深藏不露的变态。

而现在这个客人要他趴在沙发上，手指和唇一遍遍地爱抚着他的腰，臀和大腿。这让Carl感觉非常怪异，他希望客人能快些干正事。他一声声地喊：“操我。”想勾引客人快来，每一声都比之前更淫荡，但客人只是叫他耐心点。

被这样注视和抚弄，让Carl感觉恐惧。他早已习惯身体被触摸，被享用，但眼前的客人总让他感觉是别有所图，是想要更多。

Carl不知道自己还能承受多少“更多”。

可是必须顺从点。Carl警告自己。他瞎了，能接到客人不容易。长长的前戏又不是什么怪异的性癖，没有道理反对。不能让客人察觉出他不喜欢这个。现在不是矫情的时候。他压下心底的不适，努力演得更好些。

**

Peter把两根手指塞进Carl的后穴。

Carl夸张地喘叫了一声，Peter开始探索，慢慢地抽插起来，他感觉Carl后面很松，虽然没用润滑剂，进入起来也没什么阻碍，可能是因为常年累月接客吧。

他还在试探性地摸着，Carl一连声地喘息、呻吟，Peter皱起眉来。

“我很讨厌假装快感和高潮的人……”Peter说，但语气很轻，并没有太多责备的意思。

Carl立刻改变了策略，不再假装呻吟，弓起屁股方便Peter手指插得更深，同时用腿支撑着自己，自己伸手到后面去，把自己的臀瓣掰得更开，希望讨好Peter. 

Peter满意地多塞进一个指节，抽插探寻，等到Carl忽然深吸了一口气的时候，他就知道自己找对地方了。

他坐下来，坐在沙发边缘，另一只手握住Carl前面的阴茎，开始撸动，两根手指仍然埋在Carl屁股里，压在深处，反复碾过那个快感点。他俯下身去，在Carl裸露的后腰上落下轻轻的一个吻。

Carl喊了一声，膝盖一软，腰差点塌下去要维持不住这个姿势。

Peter停下了手上的动作，只有拇指还在阴茎顶部温柔地打转：“怎么了？”

“没……没事，我……我还想要更多……请进来吧……”Carl调整了下跪在沙发上的姿势，用四肢把自己撑稳。

看来没事。那现在，不管Carl说的是真话还是假话，Peter都打算满足他。Peter挪了挪位置，俯到他耳边，仿佛吐露一个秘密：“正在用手指操你啊。”

说完他加重了手上的力度，用力地干了起来。

Carl身体的温度和触感都令他头晕目眩，Peter觉得自己在坠入二十岁的春梦，他不敢看Carl的屁股，两瓣臀瓣在他眼前摇来晃去，他觉得自己的脸颊也在跟Carl的身体一起越烧越烫，过了一会儿，Carl喷溅在他手上。

Peter站起身来，仍然红着脸，去抽了几张餐巾纸，把手擦干净。

Carl无疑是看不见，但Peter能感觉到Carl的视线跟着他脚步声的方向，一回头Carl的漂亮蓝眼睛冲着他这个方向，睁大，视线没有焦点。

“还想自己再干一次吗……？”Carl问，仍然保持着原来的姿势，翘着臀部跪在沙发上，手掰开着自己的屁股，等着他进入。

“……不了。之后再说，现在我有点饿了。”Peter脸涨得通红，拼命在自己脑子里想象十块巧克力小蛋糕来分散注意力，“我去倒杯茶，你要来一杯吗？茶点要吗？”

**

Carl仍然裸着下身，坐在沙发上，双手在膝盖上交叠，他听到Peter在厨房烧水的声音，他紧张。

以前，他会对这种场合游刃有余，完事之后的这种场合。无非跟客人开开玩笑，言语里带点挑逗……但自从瞎了以后就。他不知道，他甚至看不到这个客人的表情，没法察言观色。他会说到什么话来惹怒对方吗？

眼睛又痛了起来，隐隐约约。操。拜托了不要在这时候发作，他还得工作。希望别疼得太厉害。

客人问他要不要喝一杯茶，他说要，问要不要茶点时，他尽量压抑住自己声音里的颤抖，说乐意之至。

他已经一天多没吃东西了。

“我切成了小块儿。”对方把小蛋糕端上来的时候说，把碟子和勺子推给他。Carl摸索着摸到勺子，一口一块往嘴里送，也许他本该配着茶慢慢吃，但他实在太饿了。Carl感觉到对方在凝视着他，好吧，可能是某种物化的凝视，想开个色情笑话。Carl端过热茶，把卡在嗓子里的蛋糕块冲下去。一旦有了点吃的，不再饿得头重脚轻，好像眼睛的疼痛也慢慢减缓下去了。

“喜欢吗？”对方问。

“嗯……”Carl含含糊糊地回答。

刚才他根本没分辨吃下去的是什么，现在想起来，或许是巧克力味道的蛋糕？味道隐约有点像他最喜欢的那种，Carl用舌头舔舔牙缝。

“再来一块吗？”客人问。

“呃……”他下意识很想说想要，毕竟很喜欢，也还没吃饱。但是太不好意思和客人说这个了。他感觉Peter伸手过来，拍了拍他的手背。

“我再给你拿一块。”

Peter回来的时候，Carl听到了两个蛋糕盘放在桌子上的声音，显然一块是给Carl的，一块是他自己要吃。Peter坐在他对面，吃起了蛋糕。

这一次Carl放缓了动作，慢慢地喝茶吃蛋糕，努力想证明自己不是条狼狈的饿狗。最后的一点尊严。不过其实也差不多了，Carl自嘲地想，他兜里没钱了，现在要想吃上一口饭，就得像狗一样追着客人讨要。

名叫Peter的客人又在看他。他能感觉到。

倒不是说他对此有什么不满——被人观看本来就是他工作内容的一部分。只是他第一千次咒骂起自己看不见的事实，因为他无法判断Peter的目光里到底有什么，也没法回瞪， 他面朝Peter，忽然问了一句：“你在看什么？”

他没指望Peter给出任何有意义的答案。但话说回来男妓和嫖客之间本来也不该产生任何有意义的对话。Carl几乎奇怪自己为什么要问。

“你的头发。”Peter说。

“呃……”Carl把自己额前一团乱麻的金发，用手理到脑袋后面去。

“它们本来就是金色的吗？”Peter问。

**

Peter当然知道不是。

眼前这一头漂白的金发，其实很明显能看出来是Carl自己染的，夹杂着几根黑发，底端已经开始发黑了。

“不是。”Carl摇摇头，“染的。”

记忆里Carlos的黑色长发曾经漂亮得像绸缎，不是这样被反复漂染之后干枯如稻草的样子。呃，当然，记忆里的Carl还是个自尊心很强，动不动就要找人打架的混球，绝不可能低声下气地去卖屁股呢。Peter一时有些恍神，好像看到陌生的灵魂占据了自己熟悉的身体。他看着Carl讲每一句话都低声下气。

“为什么染呢？”Peter问。

“你经常问别人染发的原因吗？”Carl反问。

Peter挪开视线。他知道Carl看不到，但他挪开视线。“不经常的。只是觉得你黑发应该会很好看而已。”他往嘴里塞了一块小蛋糕，咽下去继续，“没有说你金发不好看的意思，不要误会。”

“那，你想听真实的原因，还是编造的原因？”

“编造的。”Peter立刻回答。

Carl肉眼可见地被噎住了话，而Peter只是安静地等他说出来。过了一会儿Carl说：“以前有个好朋友，深色头发的，成天做着白日梦想要出名。他，一直瞎念叨，说要染金发，到底也没实施。后来他离开了——或者死了——我不知道。不过从某个时间开始，我心血来潮，就决定一直染金发了。”

Peter追问：“很久以前的老朋友了？”

“啊。这只是个编造的理由，你知道吧？”

Peter点了点头，然后才想起Carl并看不见他点头，两人沉默了一会儿。Peter的指甲把自己的手心掐出血印子来。Carl问：“还想听真实的原因吗？”

“不想了。”

Carl看起来又因为他的回答而突发紧张了起来，嘴唇微微咬着，肩膀僵硬，生怕自己之前说错了话惹怒了客人。Peter摸了摸Carl的手背表示安抚，站起来，看了一眼墙上的钟表。

“该上床了。”

Carl点点头，顺从地被牵手拉去了卧室，Peter把Carl推倒在床上。

“被子在旁边，自己扯过来盖。”Peter跟他说，“你先睡吧。我打算一个人出去逛逛，可能午夜会回来，嗯？”

他转身离去，出了门。

在自己公寓的台阶上坐了下来，开始抽烟。

弯钩的月亮挂在天上，远处城市的霓虹灯在天边晦暗地闪着。

他不知道Carl为什么要讲那个故事——有时候故事比真相意味着更多的东西。

Carl记得他。这个事实几乎把Peter的大脑烧出洞来。Peter是当年那个想染金发的人，疯了一样地想变得有名，出人头地。Carl不知道为什么把他的故事拿出来，撒了个谎。也许是看在面前的顾客与自己老友同名的份上。

没错，后来Peter是出名了，却是孤身一人，被这个他妈的行业折磨得失去了几乎所有信仰，和关于信仰的记忆，磨蚀了关于Carl的记忆……然而现在。

那现在他们这样……算什么呢？Carl记得有过Peter，可是Carl的行为举止从业身份……都已经好像变成了另一个人。太陌生了。Peter想，大概在Carl眼里，自己也和当年的那个孩子相差了太多吧？所以Carl才迟迟没有认出他来。

怎么会变成这样。Peter埋在自己的膝盖里悄悄哭起来。泪水把牛仔裤变成深色。

他还没有问Carl是怎么失明的，不敢问。不敢想象Carl这些年是怎么过来的。Peter把燃着的烟头下意识地往自己手背上摁。

剧痛圈出的伤痕在皮肤上显形，Peter盯着它看，想着自己或许已经永远失去的老友和爱人，Carl还是当年那个Carl吗？是，Carl仍然美丽、性感，Peter无法否认自己对他的欲望，渴望，淫欲……但现在Peter害怕失去的是欲望之外的东西。

他怀疑自己已经失去了。

Peter把烟踩熄了，站起来，打开门，回到了卧室。Carl闭着眼睛，裹在被子里，Peter轻手轻脚地爬上床。Carl翻了个身。

“我吵醒你了吗？”Peter问。

“没。你并没离开多久呀。我还没睡着。”Carl指出。

“先睡吧。”Peter告诉他，钻进了被子里。

**

第二天早上Carl醒得很早，他睡不好，梦到被黑帮追杀绑架，绑到了一个偏僻又黑暗的地下室里，地下室里站了个人，面目模糊，身材很像他的那位新顾客Peter，Peter开口说：“我恨你……”

Carl起来，坐在床头。哪儿也不敢去，也没地方可去，就等时光流过，等枕边的顾客醒来，平时他习惯睡到下午，但现在毕竟是在……

枕边的人动了动。

“Peter？”Carl试探性地回头喊了一声，床微微晃了晃，他感觉到床上的男人坐起了身，一只手向他伸了过来……手触碰着他的脸颊。是一只指尖的茧很厚的手，弹琴的手。Carl把自己的想法从“琴”这个词上拔开，逃走。

手指慢慢往下挪，从耳廓挪到了下巴，那是一只很大的手，Carl低下头，伸出舌头去舔Peter的手掌，Peter触电一样把手一缩，Carl往前探，用手抓住他的手，开始吮吸他的手指。

Carl的舌头包裹住了手指，在指甲盖上打转，像吸一根阴茎。对方没有主动做什么。于是Carl把他的手往自己嘴里送得更深。手指一度插到了接近喉咙的位置，Carl放任他的手指操着自己的嘴。然后，忽然，对方把手抽了回去。

“怎……怎么了？”Carl问。

Peter没有回答，Carl听到他起床的声音，脚步离开的声音，浴室门关上的声音。过了一会儿，响起了水声。

Carl坐在床头发愣，他的嘴里还残留着Peter手指的咸味。这位客人为什么要跑？他不喜欢这个？那他完全可以说出来。他难道缺乏经验害羞了？哦，不可能。Carl回想着昨天Peter把他按在沙发上，用手指干他后面的事。那，现在是怎么回事？

是我做错了什么吗？Carl下意识地摸摸自己刚才塞入了异物的喉咙。

看不见真的非常可怕，他完全没法试着解读客人的意图。

Carl开始慌张起来。真的，他太大意了。眼睛都看不见，就敢到陌生客人家里去接下一周这样的单子。这位客人对他是什么打算，想怎么玩他，喜欢什么不喜欢什么，他一点概念也没有。到时候是怎么倒霉的，都不知道。

而这位客人也不用对他做什么，光是接下来几天少给他吃点东西，就够他受的。他一个盲人，能跑哪儿去？

没错，Carl是没做错什么。但现在，保险起见，Carl似乎应该马上道歉，应该……去讨好这位客人。

Carl为自己有这样的想法感到羞耻，为这样无助的自己感到极度厌恶，他在原地坐了一会儿，手微微发抖。他必须做正确的事，要活下来的话就必须低下头，做正确的事。

Carl站起来，循着水声去找浴室的门，他敲了敲门，意识到门没有锁。水声停了。

“有事吗？”Peter问。声音听起来很冷静，或是很克制。

“我忽然觉得也想洗个澡。”Carl问，“我可以进来吗？”

“可以啊。如果你想的话？”Peter的声音听不出什么感情。该死。Carl第一千零一次痛恨，有多少种感情可以通过眼神传达，却无法通过声音表现出来。他或许永远都不能再看见那些眼神了。

Carl在浴室里走了几步，这里好像很大，他一脚差点踩滑，同时听到了Peter扑腾的水声，两秒后，一双湿漉漉的手过来扶住了他。“Carl……”Peter说。这回Carl总算能听出声音里带着的欲望了。很好。欲望。这个他熟悉多了。

Carl早上起来本来就只穿了一件内裤，他自己很快把内裤踩到了脚底，湿湿的胳膊抱住了他的腰部，把他抱离了地面，Carl轻轻喊了一声，反射性地张开了腿，以为Peter竟然就要这么抱着他操起来了，但他被轻轻放到了温暖的水里，屁股底下是滑滑的表面，浴缸。

Carl感觉到，Peter自己也很快爬回了浴缸，很快重新打开了水，温热的水流从Carl脚底的方向流过来，一点点淹没他。Carl有两个想法：

a. 一般来说他还是喜欢浴缸play的，流水会把很多痕迹都擦拭掉。

b. 这个摇滚明星比他原来以为的还要有钱啊。

从昨天的经验来看，稍微有点前戏可能会比较好。Carl分析着，转头摸索着去亲吻Peter，这是个很长的吻，他确保听到Peter发出了难耐的呻吟，才把手伸过去，摸到Peter早就硬得像铁一样的性器。他在水下握住了它，上下撸动起来，Peter稍微调整了一下坐姿，髋部往前挺，迎合他的动作，Carl大大安心下来。

Carl试图判断他的意图。还在生气吗？至少表面上没有想发火的意思。Peter是不是现在就想操他？好像还没，Peter舒舒服服地在水底躺好了，不像是打算改变姿势，Carl可以先给他来一发手活再说，如果Peter临时起意想搞他……Carl用脚趾丈量了一下浴缸的长度，到时候腿搭在浴缸沿上也合适。

他大概又做了一分钟手活，Peter意乱情迷地吻他，忽然揽过他的后颈，把他俩的身体面对面贴在一起，Carl感觉到Peter坚硬的阴茎贴在自己肚子的软肉上，他自己半软的性器也难免被蹭来蹭去，他的手腕弯折着，尽量地在夹缝里保持着节奏。

Peter埋在他肩头喘着气，声音断断续续：“你真的……很擅长这个……”

Carl把嘴凑到他耳边，仿佛吐露一个秘密：“很多人都这么说哦。”

一般他这么说的时候，是人们厌恶鄙夷又性欲膨胀地开始羞辱他的时候，Carl并不在意那种言语，这么多年了早就麻木了。Carl感觉Peter变得更硬，挺着腰把自己往他手心里送，又把他抱得更紧，仿佛想要用身体挤掉他俩之间漫长的沉默。

Peter只是继续呻吟，小小地低头咬着Carl的肩膀，留下浅浅的牙印。

终于，Carl感觉到Peter的身体绷紧了，液体喷溅出来，喷在Carl的身体上，又很快被水流冲走。Peter搂他的胳膊稍微放松了一点，不再是恨不得要把他摁得融化在自己身体里的样子，但还抱着他。浴缸里的水已经够多了，Peter伸手关掉了龙头。

“如果可以的话，能在这里陪我躺一会儿吗？”Peter要求。

“当然。”

在依然温暖的水里，Peter抱着他，一起靠着浴缸的斜壁。Carl知道他的顾客仰面望着天花板，但不知道他在想些什么。

Carl可以想象Peter之前一个人躺在这里的样子，独居的高个子摇滚明星，躺在浴缸里，望着天花板，发呆……Peter会在想象什么呢？海洋吗？Carl摇摇头，把自己的思绪甩开，他怎么开始对自己顾客的想法感兴趣了。

**

Peter可以对一切神明发誓，他想操Carl想得要命。对于二十年后失而复得的老友，这想法或许太不应该，乃至趁人之危……但Peter从不以道德高尚闻名。

光是用毛巾把那具赤裸的身体擦干，扶着他美丽的胳臂从浴缸里出来，Peter就已经感觉自己刚射过的下体又半硬了起来。无论二十岁还是四十岁，Carl这个人当真火辣得要命。他想看Carl面对着他抬起腿，把下面露出来，想看自己的阴茎消失在Carl体内，想看Carl被他顶得喘不过气，面色潮红地求他停止，而他只会更用力地往里插，按住Carl的腿，在Carl耳边吐露一百种残忍的，他准备对他做的事情……Peter每每觉得自己回到了十八岁，追逐着荷尔蒙和月亮。

他的身体无法抵挡Carl Barat，他的心和头脑却想要逃离。

只是恐惧。

Peter仿佛被自己打造的铁镣铐关住的囚徒，他不敢更进一步因为Carl很可能有一天会发现他是谁，而那时候，他对Carl做过的所有事情……要怎么解释。

更糟的是：而如果他相处下去最终发现，他爱过的那个人已经不存在，占据这个身体的只是放荡的，无趣的，麻木的灵魂……

那是末日。

可是永远逃避也不是办法，必须做点什么。Peter把Carl扶上床，塞回被子里的时候想。必须找到答案。

**

Carl上午补了会儿觉，Peter好像期间一直在隔壁的书房读书，Carl醒来以后他们叫了廉价的中餐馆外卖，油腻但美味。饭后，Peter提议说想带Carl出去喝个下午茶。

“你经常带男妓出去喝下午茶吗？”Carl问。这不太是他的业务范围。

“要我怎么回答？”Peter说，声音温柔得像对情人说话，“我只叫过你一个男妓。”

“哦。”Carl敷衍地应答，他差不多二十五岁就学会千万别以为哪位客人会真心待你不同，无论他们花言巧语说了什么，承诺要给你什么。且不说Carl根本不相信Peter说的只叫过一个男妓——就算这是真的，这也不意味着任何事。

“好吧，我撒谎了。”Peter承认，“不过上一个是大概十一二年前了，当时我在南欧巡演，有天晚上没找到骨肉皮，随便在街上再找了个男妓填充空隙。”

Carl假装认真地点点头。

“嘿你……算了，来不来？”

“行啊。”Carl自然得答应，“该不会是那套‘我要看看你敢当着多少人的面给我口交’吧？”

“也……也不排除。”Peter伸出手指摸摸他的手背，就好像这个男人根本没法克制自己触摸他的欲望，“但我还是对黄瓜三明治更感兴趣些。真的。走吧，牵着我。”

**

他们在某个露天的茶座上坐下，阳光晒着Carl的脸，好像很暖和，因为Carl转过头去面对着它。这个男人喜欢阳光。

“你真的不听摇滚乐吗？”他们一起点完餐以后，Peter问，“原谅我。自恋的摇滚明星只能想出这种搭讪的话题。”

浅淡的转瞬即逝的笑意从Carl嘴角浮现，比之前任何时候都更像一个真正的微笑：“我听的。曾经吧，听一点。摇滚明星，你喜欢什么样的音乐？”

“最喜欢的永远是史密斯……”Peter说，“但魔力吸就是个傻逼。”

“是啊。”Carl说。

“你呢？”

“上世纪八九十年代说唱，地下丝绒和披头士，潘特拉。”

他们继续往下聊，Peter自鸣得意地认为这是他能想到的最作弊的方式了。他展开聊聊那些Carl喜欢，了解得却不够多的乐队，他跟Carl吹嘘自己和各路明星之间发生的故事。Carl逐渐开朗起来，紧皱的眉头渐渐松开，讲话也不再那么卑微谨慎。谈到十几年前的某张专辑时他漂亮地笑起来，嘴微微张开，笑容里浮现的神情接近温柔。

我好像看到了鬼魂。Peter想。二十年前的那个人的影子。

聊到面前的热茶变成凉水，Peter才后知后觉地意识到，自己说得太多了。还是那个问题，等Carl发现他是谁……Peter说过的每句话都会让Carl更恨他。

可是和Carl讲话太好了。Peter想。他仍然记得自己二十年前第一天遇到Carl，终于遇到头脑上旗鼓相当的对手与盟友，那种脑子都要被吹飞的感觉。现在，这种感觉似乎又回来了。哦该死，Peter不能肯定这是自己的感情滤镜，还是确有其事。这个Carl在音乐上已经远远及不上他了，但他为什么还会因为谈话感到这么兴奋？他是否又弄混了欲望和友谊？

“你是我见过的最奇怪的摇滚明星。”Carl评价道。

“因为我放着免费的骨肉皮不要，却去街上找花钱的男妓？”

“不是。我……曾经很熟悉搞摇滚的一些人，我知道他们都是些什么德性。”Carl抿着茶，若有所思，说，“全是追名逐利的恶狼，贪婪地要抓住一切，控制一切——世界是我的牡蛎。这句话其实最适合用来形容他们。也只有这种人才能成为成功的摇滚明星。你或许在工作的时候，也是这样的人，你也会像他们一样贪婪攫取一切，但奇怪的是，在我身上……我总感觉你并不想从我身上得到任何东西，你只是不断地想了解我更多，好像在给我做测试题，期待我表演给你看。这是为什么呢，Peter？除了欲望，你还在指望什么？”他顿了顿，故作轻松地开了个玩笑，“我是你雇来的婊子，想要我给你当雇来的观众，鼓掌欢呼，你可得加钱。”

操他妈的，Carl看人还是这么可怕。操他妈的。Peter手心里出了一把冷汗。和二十年前一样。

“我……”Peter结结巴巴。

“但你不会告诉我原因的。”Carl把头一低，单手撑着下巴，“我知道。”

**

这个奇怪的摇滚明星在回去的路上走得一颠一颠的，小心翼翼的沉默，但握着他的手Carl能感受到他的欢欣，火花，黎明，绞架，Carl联想到的东西。

在今天下午的交谈里，他想到过一个D打头的姓，不止一次了。如果他们曾经认识，Peter行为里的古怪就完全说得通了。但是……

重名并不意味着什么。Carl提醒自己。伦敦城里几万个叫Peter的人，至少他们声音听起来并不一样，而且这个Peter的许多性格习惯和他的那个老友并不一样。

而且，最重要的是，那个Peter不会这样玩弄他。所以不可能是。

Carl想着这些，牵着Peter的手走在回去的路上，感觉自己的眼睛慢慢痛了起来，他开始想忍一忍会好的，假装若无其事往前走，但很快就疼得受不了了。操，别在这时候啊。他不得不用手去触碰自己的眼睛。

“你怎么了，Carl？”

**

Peter手足无措地看着Carl忽然用手捂住自己的眼睛，在路上停住了。

“没……没事，只是有点不舒服。等一下应该就好了。以前也发生过。”

“你眼睛需要用什么药吗？之前开过处方吧？我去给你弄来？”

“不，谢谢，真的……不需要。”

怎么能因为这种事情不好意思。Peter直接拉开Carl按压着自己眼眶的手，在那双蓝色眼睛里看到了涌起的血色。他的眼睛在出血，操。Carl猛地把眼睛紧紧闭上。

“我还以为……”Peter急急忙忙地说，把后半句又咽了回去，他原先的想法这都不重要了，操，他为什么只想到自己，Carl看起来好疼，“Carl，我们得去医院。”

“不。真的。我休息一下就好。”

“不行，得去医院。”

Carl沉默良久。

“是我选择不去的，谢谢关心。”Carl说，仍然固执地站在原地，闭着眼，就算疼得手微微发抖。

“你得去。我这就叫车。”

“Peter！我不是你的奴隶，你没权利决定我要去哪。”

“操他妈的你那么固执干嘛？”Peter并不理解，他伸开手抱住发抖的Carl，Carl躲了一下但没躲开，“我现在就带你去看急诊。如果你因为各种原因丢了自己的医疗保险资格，我会给你把钱垫付上。什么都不要担心。交给我就好。拜托了，Carl。”

“你没必要这样，我……”

“Carl。”

“带我去？你几乎不认识我。你究竟想要什么？”Carl问，在他的怀里僵硬着。Peter在想是否他并不是不愿意得到治疗，只是不想偿付未知的代价。

如果Carl知道面前的人是二十年前那个愿意为他而死的Peter，大概就不会问出这样的问题了。

如果再年轻二十岁，Peter会回答“想要你。你的一切。”但现在他已不再年轻，他意识到人是不可索求，而所有甜蜜许诺都会有失效的一天。

Peter拉过Carl的手，在他的手背上落下一个亲吻，然后虔诚地把额头靠在他的手背上。Carl被他吓到，猛地抖了一下，然后皱紧了眉。

“不要问我为什么爱你。”Peter在Carl开口之前就说，“我之后会告诉你。我们先去医院，可以吗？”

我真的还爱他吗？Peter拿出手机给出租车公司打电话的时候想，假装紧盯屏幕，就好像Carl真能看到他的神情一样。我还爱着百分之多少的他。

**

去私人医院急诊科，坐在出租车上的时候，Carl发现Peter完全不愿意撒开自己的手，怎么拉扯都没用。他靠在汽车后座上，想着要从哪里开始讲。

“我之前说没事，说等等就会好的，并不是想欺骗你。我只是……我……”

“嗯。”

“其实不会好的。”

“……发生什么了？”

Carl想早晚得说出来：“三天前，我忽然就看不见了，我想是因为我喝了太多的酒……之后就一直时不时地疼。”

“操。”Peter捏紧了Carl的手，意识到自己捏得骨头嘎嘣响了之后赶紧甩开，转而去捏出租车可怜的座椅靠背，“我应该昨天就带你去医院，操。”

“不，我本来想等这周结束，拿到钱之后再自己去的。”

“那就太晚了。”

“不然我没法承担后续的费用，以及因为眼睛问题而不能工作的那段时间的吃喝。你没讲价就买了我一周，算是我的幸运，否则我要等上更久。”Carl只是坦诚地说，未免是有一点卖可怜的意思。他听到Peter一连串的咒骂。

“总之……谢谢。”Carl说，“虽然你真的很奇怪。我不理解这一切。”

**

他们去了医院，急诊医生显然认为他们只是一对普通的同性情侣，皱着眉问Peter怎么男朋友眼睛出事五天了，才送他来医院，又转头暗示问Carl有没有经历过家庭暴力事件。Peter只好扯谎说自己之前都在出差，之前吵过架所以也没联系，今天一回来才发现Carl失明的事，跌宕起伏的故事编得有模有样。

最终折腾到半夜，医生说Carl的确是酗酒引起的是视力损伤和出血，疼痛则是和眼睛与脑内出血都有关联。Carl被拉去做了紧急处理，开了药，说要观察几天再看后续治疗方案，可能要动手术，但……视力恢复挺有希望的。Peter搂紧Carl，向医生保证说自己会陪着他的，Carl在他怀里有点僵硬，但并没推开。

他们重新坐回出租车的时候，天色已经又黑了起来。

在车上，Carl又想重拾之前的话题。

“我真的很感谢你这周买了我，以及带我去医院。”Carl说，虽然看不见，但脸还是朝着窗外的方向，“我是说，如果我真的瞎了，我没法再继续站街，也找不到别的工作，没法生活……我真的会死的。倒不是说我有多想活着，但我不想以这种方式死去。我不知道你想要什么，不知道你怎么会爱上……Peter，但你可以向我索要任何东西。任何。我愿意为你做任何事。”

不是那种常人应有的谨慎“我会还钱的。”，而是“任何事”，和二十年前的Carl没有差别。Peter想，酸涩涌上胸口，他甚至不知道自己是想哭还是想笑。他尽可能轻巧地转移话题：“那我要好好想想，我可不能轻易开口了，这愿望太过宝贵……”

**

回到家的时候已经又是深夜，Peter要去洗澡，而Carl头上裹着纱布不能碰水。Carl坐在床上，听到卫生间里传来的水声，手指摩挲着床单。他想做点什么。倒不是说他想偿还欠Peter的债务，从Peter亲吻他的手开始，Carl就知道事情不再是医疗费用的问题。就Carl自己而言，对于这个刚认识不久的摇滚明星，Carl怀着好感，当然，因为不够了解，远远还称不上爱。他还无法用爱来偿付这份爱。

所幸有些事即使没有爱情也可以去做。Carl想，轻手轻脚地在床头摸索，有时候会这样的，难得地，他想取悦某位顾客，而不仅仅是想讨好。他拉开抽屉，伸出手指探寻，啊哈，找到了。

Peter从卫生间出来的时候带着热热的水气，Carl凭借气味和热量找到他，伸手抱住他赤裸的身体，拉过来亲他，Carl感觉到Peter愣了一瞬。

Carl继续吻下去，用柔软的舌头击破防御，他微微把髋部也贴了上去，感受到Peter隔着内裤硬了起来，他摇晃着腰蹭了几下，环着Peter的腰往床上挪。

“Carl……”Peter开始说，“我……不应该……在这时候……”

“不要担心。”Carl贴着他的耳朵说，“我在比这糟糕得多的环境里工作过。小心点别碰到我头上的纱布，好的，你看，很完美。”

他们一起倒在床上，Carl继续亲吻，柔软的肚子，乳头，柔软的脖子。Peter乱七八糟地呻吟，Carl用嘴堵住他的呻吟，麻利地脱下两个人的内裤，Peter环抱着他，仍然犹豫。

“Carl，你……”

“我愿意的。”Carl向他保证。

Carl含住他的上唇，舌头挑弄，同时往下坐，让Peter滑进他的身体里，整根顶进最深处。

刚才Peter洗澡的时候，他用抽屉里的润滑剂把自己准备好了。

Carl开始慢慢地移动，亲吻仍然连绵不断，他感觉Peter的腿像溺水一样死死扣在他身上，那是他仍然无法理解的炽烈情绪。他不理解这个男人为什么对他有着这么强烈的欲望却又这么努力克制。Peter开始回吻他，比他经历的任何亲吻都更缓慢，更温柔，呻吟声消失在亲吻里，他们的肩膀和四肢都撞在一起，开始融化，开始变成一个人。直到Carl再也无法忍受这份温柔。

Carl微微把自己支起来，调整了一下姿势，然后用力坐下去。

Peter发出的声音就好像是他被操了一样。

“Peter……虽然我看不见，但是……”Carl的舌头滑过Peter的喉结，滑过肩胛骨，开始亲吻Peter耳朵和脖子中间的位置，“但是以我能品尝到的东西而言……我喜欢你的身体。”

Peter的一切东西都很巨大，想必看起来会是很美丽的脖子，长长的手指，和尺寸惊人的性器，但这是具笨拙而犹豫的身体。

Peter呜咽着，在Carl身下徒劳地挣扎，过于敏感的皮肤，躲避着他的亲吻。

**

Carl说喜欢他身体的时候，Peter知道那并不是男妓惯用的床上说法。

没有谁会说得这么傻。

埋在Carl身体里的时候一切感官几乎爆炸，发烫的呼吸，属于Carl的汗水的气味，润滑剂和性的味道，柔软的充满技巧的身体。Carl骑他好像骑着自己最心爱的玩具，畅快起落的动作，压着他，取悦他，使用他。Peter昏昏沉沉按着Carl的后颈接吻，放开，任由Carl把他带向快感的天国，说话断断续续。

“现在……不是说这个的合适的时候……但你……一定已经见过很多身体了……它们难道不会其实都……一模一样吗……”

Carl的鼻子皱了皱，好像被冒犯到了，但并不太严重：“不要质疑我的感受，Peter……是不一样的。不知道为什么但……很少有人能……啊……让我这么……舒服……”

好像为了证明他自己的话一样，Carl忽然加快了骑他的速度，滚烫的舌尖碾过他的乳头，湿热的肠道用力夹着他的阴茎，深深浅浅地带他去了未知也没人见过的领地，另一个世界，仿佛只有他们两人存在。Peter的呻吟里带上了哭腔，感觉到Carl的手指往下移，捏住了他的阴茎根部，阻止他射出来，同时仍然一次次往下撞，让Peter更深地插进自己的身体里。

“我看不见，但……我觉得你应该很美丽。”Carl告诉他。

闪回。

Peter记得Carl第一次说爱自己是什么时候，是很早，非常早，他们才认识不久，刚吵了一架，Carl忽然走过来，对他说：“虽然我不太确定自己到底是不是双性恋，虽然我大概有70%能肯定你他妈就是个混蛋，但我100%肯定，我爱你。别傻了，过来把晚饭吃了。”

Peter记得自己当时被震惊，被Carl说出这句话的方式震惊，感到被接纳，Peter一生都在为自己能写出赤裸的歌词而感到自豪，但他从未见过像Carl一样坦诚表达自己感受的人。这个习惯了退缩的男人对生命里的很多事情都犹疑不定，唯独对爱不会。Carl后来又说过很多次爱他，每次都像第一次一样坚定。

眼下也是一样。不用眼睛而判断美丽的人。Carl害怕被虐待，却并不怕告诉他这个。

Peter觉得自己的脑子已经被吹得所剩无几了。

“但，我还是想知道……”Carl继续说，仍然掐着他的阴茎底端，仍然骑着他上上下下，“你说你爱我……是从什么时候开始的？发生了什么？我……也许对你没有相同的感受……但我不知道你到底爱上了什么……是不是误解……”

Peter呻吟，Carl一定得在这时候问这种问题吗？Peter有种冲动，把一切都讲出来，然后Carl就会牵住他的手，他们会一起前往永远幸福的地方……

“Peter……”Carl诱惑地喊他的名字。

“Biggles……”Peter只说了一个词。

Carl的手指放开了，Peter喷射在Carl的身体里，高潮的余韵令他久久眩晕。Carl僵在了原地，骑着他，像石像一样一动不动。

过了一个世纪那么长的时间，Carl扇了他一耳光。

**

他全明白了，Carl什么都明白了。

他理解了Peter之前的犹豫。他理解了Peter为什么这么久都不愿意向他透露身份。

Carl站起来，在床边穿裤子的时候，腿抖得差点摔倒。而这并不只是因为性交。

他感觉到Peter的精液在自己裤子里，顺着大腿往下流，他恨不得拿把刀捅进那个位置，抹掉那份痕迹。或许先用刀捅了Peter会比较合适。

Peter, Peter, Peter Doherty。他曾以为自己了解的人，失去联系二十年的人。他曾以为全世界的人都会看低他，唯独Peter Doherty不会，但现在Peter Doherty变了。Carl在床头摸到自己的T恤，套上，但半天没摸到外套，不管了，Carl准备直接转身离开。Peter被扇了一巴掌之后就一直坐在床上，盯着他发愣。

“‘我是摇滚明星。’”Carl模仿Peter的口吻说，“摇滚明星？哈。见到我，令你羞耻，不敢相认。”

“Carl，我不是——我——”

“你鄙视我。”Carl打断他。

Peter的声音一半哽咽，模模糊糊：“不是的！”

Carl冲向公寓前门，他听到身后的声音，Peter试图过来阻止他。Carl想尽快解决这个问题，也想逃跑。他回身，按着Peter的肩膀把Peter撞到墙上。

看不见，但他能感受到Peter固执地瞪着他，不肯转移视线。

“你得留下来……”Peter说，“你不能在这时候离开，你还要手术……求你了。”

“关你屁事。”

“今天早些时候……”Peter断断续续地说，惊慌失措，绝望地寻找浮木，“你跟我说你愿意为我做任何事……那现在我要求你留下来……Carl……这是我唯一的愿望。”

“愿望不是这么用的！”

“但是……”

Carl冷笑起来，残酷的笑声也不知是想嘲笑自己，还是想嘲笑Peter。

“没有什么但是！我说愿意为你做一切事的时候，以为你是真的爱上了我，我愿意报答。而实际上呢？你待我和寻常嫖客对待男妓没有区别。你渴望我的肉体，同时不断想着我的灵魂可能配不上你，街头男妓配不上成功音乐人。我只不过是你的娱乐，你的商品。再加上你还恨我，恨我杀死了你的旧日英雄，把这个挫败的、畏畏缩缩的男妓带到你面前，恨我放弃了音乐。所以你才不愿向我透露你是谁。是不是 ？你敢说你不是这么想的？”

**

巨量的情绪冲刷着Peter的大脑，他无法思考，无法呼吸。

他和Carl的关系总是如此，太多起伏，太多争吵，阴影笼罩欢乐。二十年过去他都快忘了同时如此激烈地爱一个人和恨一个人是什么感觉。现在这种感觉又回来了。他剧烈地恨这么指责他的Carl，更恨不够坚定的自己。Carl说的事情里有一部分是真的，确实是真的，尽管他都不知道Carl是怎么感知到，怎么猜到那么多的。

也许Carl仍然是全世界最了解他的人。

他不知道该怎么办。旁边就是公寓门。闪回。二十年前也是类似的情景，只不过那时候夺门而出的是Peter。不行。不能再发生一遍。不管是什么想法，谁做错了什么，这一次Peter绝对不能再失去Carl。

Peter在Carl面前双膝跪下。

Carl略微愣住，双手垂在身侧。

“我是怀疑过你。”Peter承认，“怀疑过你已经不再是我爱过，了解过的那个人。我怀疑你变了。Carl，求求你了，你一定要理解，在这么多年以后，我没有办法不怀疑……我也只是个凡人……我有过一些愚蠢的想法……但那并不是轻视。太多东西混合在一起了，恐惧，陌生的冲击，想爱你，怕你发现我是谁，欲望，想了解你。你能否原谅我曾怀疑我们不再是灵魂伴侣？”

“Peter，我们的确已经不是灵魂伴侣。醒醒，不是了。”Carl苦涩地说，“我已经无法再像以前一样和你谈论音乐了。Biggles已经沉于河谷之底。现在你看到的只是他的余烬，畏缩的男妓。我已经不是他了。”

不知道为什么，这句话并没有像Peter原先以为的那样让Peter心碎。

“我们还可以谈论音乐，而且……我想清楚了，你是什么不重要，我依然爱你。”Peter说。

Carl在他面前双手抱在胸前，像要保护自己：“不要欺骗自己。再说一遍，我不是他，也永远不可能再次成为他了。”

“无人可以从时间的洪流中幸免，我也一样。”Peter回答，“但随它去。我唯一清楚的事情就是，你是我永远不能失去的人。”

“是吗？”Carl只是问。

“求你了，Carl，留下来。我会做你要求我做的一切事。只要你能让我支付医疗费用，确保你安全，不要让我和你失去联系……除此之外，我可以什么都要，也可以什么都不要。”

Peter仍然跪着。

Carl站在原地，犹豫着，不知道在想什么，慢慢抬起手摸索，Peter纹丝不动。修长的手指碰到了Peter的脸，替他拭去眼泪。

**

之后Carl在Peter公寓里暂时住了下来，Peter替他准备了隔壁的客房卧室，约定住到Carl的眼睛恢复正常为止。

Carl的眼睛动过一次手术之后，恢复还算良好，再过一个月就可以揭开纱布。

期间Peter半是撒娇半认真地说了好几次自己需要陪伴，人到中年，没有固定伴侣，多个室友也是好事。Carl全都假装没听见。

有一天Peter在自己的卧室里弹吉他，Carl循声而去，站在门框旁边听着。Peter很轻很轻地唱着，几乎像首摇篮曲，那是Carl没有听过的一首新歌。

“怎么样？”Peter弹完了之后，放下吉他，问。

“你有弹任何成调子的东西吗？”Carl反问，等Peter错愕两秒之后笑起来，他自然是开玩笑的，“旋律走向不错，但歌曲的意思太模糊，有一些胡编乱造的东西在里面。”

Peter发出怪声表示不满，但显然并没真的生气。他站起来走到门边，伸手扶住Carl：“进来，让我听听，这首要是你的话，会改成什么样？”

Carl愣了一瞬：“我很久没弹过吉他了。”

“试试嘛。”

Peter扶着他在桌边坐下，把吉他递给他，Carl不确定地摸索着指板，数着上面的品丝。

他按记忆弹了一点，但意识到这听起来和Peter刚才弹的并不一样，于是又从头开始。

试了一遍，又试了一遍。

这并不算什么难搞的吉他段落，但他笨得就像第一个月的吉他新手，指尖上也没有茧，压不住弦，他好不容易模仿着Peter的音乐弹到八小节以后，试着点弦，琴弦发出了巨大的杂音，他吓得赶紧捂住它们。

“没关系的，你只是需要练习而已。隔了那么多年了。”Peter赶快安慰他，“而且等你眼睛完全好了之后，会更好弹的。”

“我现在就跟一个全没学过吉他的傻逼一样。”Carl摇着头，无法抑制巨大的失落感从胸口涌起。Peter成了摇滚明星，而他现在连吉他都不会弹了。他也许练习上一段时间还能重新学会，那又怎么样？四十岁的他在这条路上还有任何职业生涯可言吗？他不如重新躺回床上去，向陌生人张开双腿。

Carl简直希望地面裂开，能把自己吞噬进去。他早就知道会是这样。答应留在Peter身边会是这样。Peter俯下身来用胳膊抱住他。

“不要急。”Peter跟他说，“慢慢试。”

“我不想试了。”Carl无理取闹。

“那，改天再试也可以。”Peter好像看清楚了他在想什么，仍然抱着他。Carl感觉心脏紧缩，Peter眼里他现在是个什么样的人？懦弱，还恐惧尝试。他有什么用处？

“操。”Carl骂了一声，小心翼翼地把琴平放在桌子上，它是把美丽的琴，不应该冲它撒气，Carl只想把自己撕碎。

慢慢地，他回应了Peter的拥抱，站起来抱着Peter，把头埋在Peter颈窝里。巨大的无助感与自我厌恶吞噬了他。他好希望自己不存在。他希望自己从来没有再次遇到Peter，仍然任由陌生人凌虐着自己的身体。

想了很久，Carl把嘴凑到Peter耳边：“Peter，操我。”

Peter有些惊讶，但并没出声回应，也许Peter听得出请求背后的东西。Peter灵巧的手指解开他的衣服，剥下他的t恤，引导他举高双手，用t恤把他的手松松地绑了起来，然后把他推倒在床上。

一根手指毫无预警地探进他的身体，些许刺痛，但疼痛正合他的心意。他需要这个。手指抽插，Carl忽然意识到自己看不见，手也动不了，他就像砧板上等着被切割的肉。

加入第二根手指，入口处更加刺痛，然后有什么软软的东西贴上了他的会阴处，湿湿的。Carl意识到Peter在一边用手指插他，一边亲吻他。

欲望很快攀升，疼痛渐渐消失。不对，他不是想要这个的。Carl挣扎起来，他不知道自己想要什么，可能只是想被惩罚，可能是想做个真正的婊子，但这不包括享受——啊。

Peter加到第三根手指，抬起身贴近他的耳朵：“不要动，让我来。”

另一只温暖的手握住了他的阴茎，Peter的手很大，这是Carl曾经喜欢的一点。Peter两边同时动作起来。

但他是想……被摧毁，被折磨，不是这个。

“Peter，快进来。”Carl催促，进来，当然是指要Peter阳具操进来。他需要更多疼痛。

“耐心。”Peter跟他说，仍然用两只手为他做手活，嘴唇亲吻着他的肚腹和大腿。

最终Carl射在了Peter手里，Carl喘息着，头晕目眩，不安地挪动着被绑在一起的双手。然后他的下体感到了巨大的酸胀——Peter操了进来。

“看看我们要多久才能把你重新操硬？”Peter语气里带着笑意，更像孩子的游戏，不像侮辱，“我猜不会很久。”

没过多久，他确实重新硬了起来，他无法抵挡Peter Doherty，也无法抵挡身体被填满的感觉。Peter俯在他耳边说话，告诉他他有多么好看，告诉他自己有多么喜欢他放荡的模样，甚至说如果当年成为摇滚明星的人是他，Peter宁愿当他的骨肉皮。

“亲爱的你是快乐与自由的神明。”Peter告诉他，亲吻他耳后的软肉，操着他，“你永远都是。”

然后Peter在他身体里射过了一轮，手指不停歇地再次伸进来，就着粘稠的精液继续干他。

“靠……”Carl有气无力地反抗，完整的思绪全被抛到了九霄云外，无止境的快感像棉花一样将他包围。而且，他确知这个给予他快感的人爱他。他的大脑和他的身体一样被填满。Peter趴在他耳边，仍然说着傻话，说他怎么做都是对的，想做什么都可以，无论怎样都会很美，说就和性一样，他对好多事情都有天赋，他只是需要对自己的天赋自信点儿。

最终他可怜兮兮地什么都射不出来了，只喷出了一些稀薄的液体，Peter放开他，解开他手腕上的t恤，亲亲他的手腕。


End file.
